


Death is not an escape

by AmazingMyra76



Series: Evil by Daylight [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Joseph loses his glasses a lot, Like Lots, May add some more tags later, Sebastian is fucking stubborn as hell, THIS IS WHY WE CAN NEVER HAVE NICE THINGS EVER, Why Did I Write This?, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingMyra76/pseuds/AmazingMyra76
Summary: One minute Sebastian was looking over a Missing person(s) Flie with his partners and the next he's in some kinda of forest like area and forced to fix five generators in order to open an door and escape, not too hard right? wrong.Only armed with skills, knowledge and experience of what hell is like, can Sebastian Castellanos, Juil Kidman, Joseph Oda survive until daylight?
(I suck at writing summarys)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just a little something that popped into my head while re-playing The Evil Within
> 
> My cousin got me into Dead by Daylight and I got to play it with her and her friend one weekend (I was new to the game yet I kept winning as the killer xD)
> 
> This is not my first time writing a fanfiction so it won't be so terrible, I hope ;;

It was a late night for the KCPD, almost all of the officers that work there had left expect for Sebastian Castellanos and his partners, Joseph Oda and Juil Kidman

They were looking over some missing person(s) flies

 

 

 

 

 

> Flie no. 668
> 
> Name: Dwight Fairfield
> 
> Age: 28
> 
> Sex: Male
> 
> Height: Unknown
> 
> Weight: Unknown
> 
> When he/she went missing: on a weekend trip, on a team building exercise from his dead-end job, Dwight’s boss led them deep into the woods before breaking out his family recipe moonshine.
> 
> During the night, the Dwight's boss and coworkers had abandoned him in the wood by himself.
> 
> That was the last anyone ever heard of Dwight Fairfield.
> 
> Flie no. 708
> 
> Name: Claudette Morel
> 
> Age: 24
> 
> Sex: Female
> 
> Height: Unknown
> 
> Weight: Unknown
> 
> When he/she went missing: in the evening, during a long bus ride back from the city, Claudette had took a stroll that would change her life. It only took a minute for her to get completely disoriented in the thick woods.
> 
> She never found her way back. Her forum only started to wonder where she was a week after she stopped posting.
> 
> Flie no. 748
> 
> Name: Jake Park
> 
> Age: 27
> 
> Sex: Male
> 
> Height: Unknown
> 
> Weight: Unknown
> 
> When he/she went missing: Jake had lived off the grid in the edge of the woods.
> 
> It had been few years since he had spoken to his father but his mother checked in on him once in a while.
> 
> It was she who eventually contacted the police.
> 
> The cops said he got lost in the woods and a search party looked for him for days, but gave up as bad weather rolled in.
> 
> Despite passionate pleas from his mother, they never resumed the search and Jake went down in history as another casualty of the woods.
> 
> Flie no. 838
> 
> Name: Meg Thoman
> 
> Age: 23
> 
> Sex: Female
> 
> Height: Unknown
> 
> Weight: Unknown
> 
> When he/she went missing: on summer’s day, on a long run deep in the woods, Meg vanished.
> 
> A search party was put together.
> 
> Search as they did, they never found her body.
> 
> Flie no. 898
> 
> Name: Nea Karlsson
> 
> Age: 21
> 
> Sex: Female
> 
> Height: Unknown
> 
> Weight: Unknown
> 
> When he/she went missing: She was dared by her friends, to tag the old asylum late one night.
> 
> She was never seen again.
> 
>  

_'strange, almost all of them when missing in the woods...maybe it's coincidence'_

Sebastian's train of thought interrupted by Joseph setting three cups of coffee down, Kidman grabbed one of the cup and took a drink

Seb got up from his chair and walked out of the office, he went over to the bathroom

He splash cold-water on to his face and dyed his hands and face off, he looked in the mirror and looked at the bags forming under his eyes "I should really start getting more sleep" Sebastian sighed and walked out of the bathroom

When he got back to the office Joseph and Kidman were gone "Joseph, Kidman?' Seb called out, no response

"Joseph, Kidman!" Seb called again,still no response

Seb held his head, it felt like someone had put a bullet through his head, he grabbed the chair next to him and used it to hold him up

He felt like he was slowly losing control of his own body, before he knew it he felt on to the cold-hard floor. Unconscious

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian woke up in an unfamiliar area, he slowly got up from off the ground and looked around area "What the fuck" Seb spotted a metal door and walked over to it.

He saw a lever and pulled it down, nothing happened. Seb noticed a note on the door and grabbed it

It read  _"you must fix five Generators to open the doors, the Generators are in different places and are a bit hard to find if you are the last survivor then you can either fix whatever Generators left you need to open the doors or find the Hatchet which spawns in a random area, just watch out of the killer if he finds you...well you know the deal. You'll know went the killer is close, listen to the heatbeat, listen. Now I wish you good luck and goodwill, Sebastian Castellanos.'_

"Well shit" Seb sighed and put the note in his pocket "I better find these fucking generators so I can leave this damn place" Seb looked around and saw the first generator

He ran over to it started working on it, sparks started flying from the generator as Seb messed up something on the gen and that's when it started

**The Heartbeat**

Seb left the generator and ran over to a rock and hid there until his heat stop beat loudly

He went back over to the generator and continued working it until 

**BOOM**

Sebastian heard a loud boom sound come from his right, he stopped working on the gen and ran over to the sound

And who he found surprised him the most, the missing person Dwight Fairfield

 

 

* * *

 

> To be continued

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this story already got 20 hits and 4 kudos, I actually thought no one was going to read this at all. This makes me so happy! Thank you guys so much! <3

Sebastian stood there in shock, Dwight Fairfield the person who went missing months ago is right here in font of him

Dwight didn't even know Sebastian was there intill he looked up

**AHHHH-**

Dwight's mouth was covered by Sebastian

"Shhhh!" Dwight looked at Sebastian and nodded, Seb waited for the heartbeat when he heard it, he grabbed Dwight's arm and started running

Dwight pulled his arm out of Sebastian grasp and ran out to a closet and hid, Sebastian saw where Dwight hid and saw another closet next to the other one and did the same thing Dwight did

Sebastian heared the heartbeat get louder and louder until the killer was right beside he was in, Seb closed his eyes and hoped the killer wouldn't check the closet

the closet door flew open and a hand rapped around Seb's neck, he opened his eye and came face to face with the maniac

the killer threw Seb over his shoulders and started walking

Sebastian started to kick and wiggle around, trying to get the maniac to let him go

before he knew it he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, he looked over and saw a hook coming out of his shoulder "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sebastian screamed out

he tried to escape off the hook a few times intill he realizes spider-like claw were slowly forming around him, he stopped moving and stayed still

he hoped that someone would find him and save him

"Sebastian!"

  

 

 

 

> _Just a moment ago_

* * *

 

**BOOM**

"Shit!" Kidman yelled, this had been the forth generator she had messed up

kidman was starting to get a bit pissed, she tried at fix the generator again intill she heard a scream _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_  Kidman recognized that voice. _Seb..._

she ran over to where she heared the scream and saw him, Seb

"Sebastian!" She said, Sebastian looked up and smiled weakly "Kidman"

Kidman helped Seb off of the hook and they both took off running "Over here Sebastian, I'm working on a generator" Sebastian ran over to the generator Kidman was working on

after a few minutes they got the generator working, Sebastian and Kidman heard a loud boom not that far, Seb ran over to the sound and Kidman followed him

Kidman saw another generator and person, when she got closer she realized it was Dwight Fairfield

Kidman stood there, frozen intill Sebastian told her to help them with the gen

it only took them a few minutes before they got the gen working

"Two down three to go" Kidman said

Kidman was too distracted to realize she was going the other way of where Seb and Dwight were running "Shit..."

 

* * *

 

After a little while Sebastian realized Kidman wasn't following them "Damnit"

"What?" Dwight finally said something to Sebastian "My partner Kidman, the one who was helping us out with that generator a few minutes ago, I think she got lost" Sebastian said

"Well we can look for your partner later right now we need to-" Dwight was cut off  Midsentence by someone yelling at them "Hes coming, Run!" A female with blonde ponytails yelled

Dwight ran over to a closet quickly and hid while Sebastian and the female ran over to an old house

Seb and the female both hid in an closet and waited for the killer

Sebastian waited a little while before coming out of the closet

The female came out of hers as well "So...um this is weird"

Sebastian turned around and saw the other missing person, Meg Thoman

"So...what's your name?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian Castellanos" Sebastian held his hand out to Meg

"Well Sebastian, the names Meg, Meg Thoman" Meg shook Seb's hand

"You look like your kinda in a lot pain"

"Yeah, that guy, the killer put me on some hook and I guess left me to die. Thankful some guy named Joseph got me off the hook" Meg smiled a bit

"Wait, someone named Joseph?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah that's what he told me before we got separated, do you know him?"

"Yeah I do, hes my partner"

 

 

* * *

 

> To be continued

* * *

 

 


End file.
